


Flatliner

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Something to Laugh About [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, M/M, Original villain - Freeform, a blatant disregard for science, did i mention crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Walking home from a double date, Alex and Astra didn't expect to fight a cowgirl villain with weaponized defibrillators... But then again, who would?





	Flatliner

**Author's Note:**

> Hear me out~
> 
> My bro, Jonathan, and I dreamed up this story when I went to visit him earlier this month. It's all thanks to that one country song that I never skipped on his playlist... "Flatliner" by Cole Swindell
> 
> Winn and Clark are his otp so...

Astra sipped on her iced tea that Alex had bought her to try. Her drink was a surprisingly refreshing flavor combination of pineapples, papayas, and oranges. The taste, while delightful, was hardly distracting enough for the current situation. She twisted in the slightly uncomfortable metal chair so that she faced Alex.

Sitting beside her, Alex looked just as uncomfortable. Her eyes darted around the tea shop avoiding the sight across the table. Astra gently nudged her knee against Alex's leg to get her attention. She turned in her seat and grinned thankfully. In the space between their chairs, Alex's thigh was sandwiched between Astra's.

The General threw her a pointed look. Alex bit down on the straw of her drink, and let her eyes flick over to the door and then back at Astra.

_Wanna get out of here?_

There was a slight twitch of the Kryptonian's lips- _Of course_. But when Alex didn't move to stand, she raised an eyebrow- _Well?_

Alex gave her a once-over, eyebrows slightly furrowed, gaze lingering on their legs. _You gotta move first._ She knocked her knee into Astra's, her smile teasing. When her partner just narrowed her eyes challengingly, she dropped a hand to Astra's knee to move it-

"Mmmf!" Clark groaned deep and guttural and not even close to suitable for public. Half of the tea shop stopped what they were doing to look over at their table. Alex cringed and slammed her drink down.

"Okay, guys. This was fun? But we've got to get going."

Winn and Clark finally separated and Astra sent a silent thank you to the universe. The techy nerd gave a thumbs up, while Clark adjusted his askew glasses and smiled sheepishly. Both men were flushed but after making out as _fervently_ as those two had been- it was to be expected. Winn, despite his rather proud grin, had a dazed look in his eyes as though all his dreams had just come true. Clark just looked flustered and in love.

Alex shook her head in amusement and pulled Astra to her feet.

"Sorry," Clark offered to the two, but then issued another apology to the other patrons, who were still staring at them.

They exited the shop and Alex kept her fingers laced between Astra's. She squeezed her hand as they walked towards her apartment.

"So I expect not all 'double dates' end as ours just did?" Astra asked, fighting a smile.

Alex snorted. "Only half of them,"

Then there was a high pitched wail of an emergency vehicle. The sound echoed on the buildings and they both stopped to turn to look down the street. White and red lights flashed but tires squealed and metal crashed.

Astra gaped at the ambulance _ramming_ into a couple stalled cars before backing up and _crushing_ the vehicles behind it.

"Holy fuck," Alex said, not believing what was happening. Then she heard Astra's drink crash to the ground and she took off on foot, following the Kryptonian.

The ambulance had taken to the sidewalks and Astra had to save several pedestrians from being hit by the speeding vehicle. After saving a young child and a distracted adult, she grabbed at the ambulance's bumper.

Metal crinkled in her hand like paper, but then she was left holding it as it disconnected entirely. She huffed and threw it down. Luckily the hospital was only one more block over because this ambulance wasn't going to stop for anyone or anything.

The last thing she expected was for the ambulance to _speed up_ as it approached the emergency room entrance.

Alex ran over to her just in time to watch the vehicle crash into the hospital. The noise made Astra flinch. Rubble tumbled onto the dancing lights of the ambulance and the siren gave one last pathetic cry before being silenced.

As she jogged over to the scene, Astra glided in the air above her. They were both surprised when the back doors of the vehicle were thrown open. More debris fell and through the dust, Alex could only see the figure of a woman.

Astra actually _stopped_ at least a dozen yards back, which made Alex slow to a jog. She looked over her shoulder, for a second to see shock written on the Kryptonian's face.

Probably not a good sign.

Then the air cleared enough for her human eyes to see what made Astra freeze midair. Alex inhaled sharply, eyes wide.

It was hard not to notice the cowboy boots first. It was even harder not to notice the pair of beautiful long, long legs. Her brown skin seemed to glow, enthralling and alive with a mysterious aura. She wore booty shorts with a scrub shirt cut off above her midriff.

The woman grinned wickedly, eyes glinting in glee as the lesbians were rendered useless. She tossed back luscious black hair over one shoulder. She was more than gorgeous, definitely smokin' hot at least.

In a slow southern drawl, she purred "Howdy y'all…"

Astra momentarily choked on her tongue.

"That was some wild ride," The woman continued, hopping down from the back of the ambulance and onto the pavement. By now, her wreck had attracted a small crowd. She paid them no attention.

Alex's jaw dropped as the woman winked at her.

A couple people from the crowd went over to the woman, asking how she was feeling and what had happened.

Astra watched her ignore the questions and turn to face the ambulance, cheekily lifting a leg up behind her. She found whatever she was looking for and-

The man closest to her fell to the ground, convulsing violently and then went still. That snapped Astra and Alex back into the real world. The woman cackled evilly as she attacked the group, men falling and flailing left and right. Luckily everyone scattered when people started dropping dead.

Alex yelled, "Get those people into the hospital!"

And Astra busted another hole in the building to get as many dropped civilians as she could into the ER. The doctors and nurses were running around with every AED on site to revive the patients.

Meanwhile Alex was really regretting leaving her gun at home. Her eyes searched frantically for any kind of weapon, but there weren't any options in front of the freakin' hospital. She had directed everyone away from the area, which was her main concern at first. But as the woman stalked closer, she realized she should work on some self-preservation skills. She put her fists up, ready to fight, eyes flicking between the woman and Astra's blurred form as she raced into the hospital with each body.

The DEO Agent held her ground as the woman's target until Astra could get all the civilians inside. She only had two more victims, but Alex was _really_ anxious about how close the woman was.

"Ya like 'em?" The woman held two large defibrillator paddles, wires dangling and disappearing behind her back where she probably had a supercharged battery pack. "Livewire made 'em special for me."

She rubbed the paddles together, the energy created crackling. "The name's Flatliner,"

Flatliner didn't look like any alien Alex knew, so she felt a little better about the situation. Only a little though. But before she could try sweeping Flatliner's feet out from under her, Astra had tackled the villain. Or at least tried to.

It didn't really go as planned.

Flatliner's weaponized defibrillators sent Astra flying in the opposite direction, crashing into an adjacent building. Her eyes were clamped shut, the tension in her muscles excruciating. She convulsed in the wreckage until the energy finally discharged. Astra lay there dazed; hell more than dazed because she hadn't felt pain like that since the Kryptonite injections.

Then there was a moan.

Astra knew the sound couldn't have been herself- her jaw ached from being clenched shut. She tilted her head back, a dizzying move that only earned her a bleary and upside down view of Clark pinned to the wall by Winn.

Had they _really_ made out in a tea shop and left just to fuck in a bookstore?

Apparently so.

Astra shakily stood, a hand coming up to her temple. She looked across the street and panicked.

Alex was avoiding Flatliner's flurry of attacks the best she could. She couldn't even try to outrun the woman, fearing more civilians would be in Flatliner's path if she pursued her. She had also been distractedly glancing in Astra's direction.

So she was relieved when Astra stood, albeit looking woozy and her hair wild with static. However she was a little too preoccupied in her partner.

Every muscle in her body tensed and Alex had never expected her death to be so _fucking agonizing_. Just before she fell into the blinding white light, she had been looking at the General. It was poetic that Astra was the last thing she saw before her heart stopped.

_"ALEX!"_

Flatliner laughed for all of 0.5 seconds before Astra punched the living hell out of her- not caring if the villain was human or not.

* * *

Alex groaned as she returned from unconsciousness. Astra let out a sigh of relief and send another prayer to Rao. The Kryptonian ignored her own lingering pain and stood next to her mate's hospital bed. She stroked Alex's cheek, reveling in the warmth that had almost been taken from her.

The DEO Agent opened her eyes. Her sight was hazy and unfocused. She tried to blink away the blurriness but Astra's hand moved from her cheek to pet her hair.

"You're safe, Alex." The watery tone worried her.

Finally, the veil of fuzziness lifted and she saw Astra- the normally calm and collected General looked like a wreck. Rubble and dust covered her, but the worst was the moisture in her eyes.

So Alex, recovered enough to know to say something to her distraught girlfriend, smiled weakly. Her voice was gravelly as she said, "I must've gone to heaven."

The Kryptonian huffed out a laugh, "Rao, you scared me."

"Yeah…" Alex's smile grew, "I was scared to death too."

"I think you might've suffered brain damage," Still, she pressed a long and loving kiss to Alex's forehead. She smiled at Alex's sigh.

Pulling back, Astra took to tracing her mate's jawline. She raised an eyebrow in question when Alex frowned.

"I do think I'm hallucinating though…" Alex admitted, squinting past Astra to the end of her hospital room. "Cause Winn and Clark can't be making out over there…"

"Oh they are," Astra rolled her eyes at the two men who were practically sharing a chair, "And they have been this _entire_ time."

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:  
> Wait, let's go back to how beautiful Flatliner was. Not beautiful. Absolutely not beautiful compared to _Astra_. Kinda sexy but Astra was way better.  
>  So way better.  
> Except the Kryptonian seemed to be drooling over the villain... Alex smacked her over the head, only hurting herself really.
> 
> And after I asked Jonathan about his otp:  
> Winn & Clark just make out violently during the whole story. No reason or explanation.
> 
> And a middle of the battle bonus that I couldn't find a way to fit in~  
> "Stop looking at her!"  
> "How exactly, Alexandra, do you want me to fight her without looking at her?"
> 
> And the note I wrote after 2 minutes of research on electrocution before I decided I didn't care:  
> High voltage shock victims usually respond to artificial respiration more readily
> 
> After I've already fuckin' posted this:  
> "Flatliner menacingly boot scootin' boogies towards Alex."


End file.
